With the growth of search engines, more and more business entities are dedicating greater portions of their marketing budgets to interactive marketing, search engine marketing (“SEM”) campaigns including search engine optimization (“SEO”) initiatives and search engine advertising (“SEA”) campaigns (e.g., pay-per-click and paid inclusion campaigns). With respect to SEA campaigns, a business entity pays a search engine to place the business entity's advertisements in a sponsored section of the search engine's search engine results page any time an Internet user searches, via the search engine, for a specific key word or phrase. With respect to SEO initiatives, a search engine sends automated crawlers to a business entity's website (“site”) and create an index of all pages found. When a search engine user performs a search using a key word or phrase, a link and description of the best matching page within the entire search engine index is presented. The effectiveness of a business entity's SEM commercial efforts is also dependant on the SEM activities of competitors and affiliates of the business entity. Unfortunately, previously-known, automated technology has not enabled a business entity to measure the effectiveness of the SEM activities of its affiliates and competitors with respect to listings of paid advertisements and organic search engine results associated with various search engines.